


Once and Future Queen Merlin

by lao_paperman



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e02 The Once and Future Queen, Fanart, M/M, Sharing a Bed, my magical manservant, the once and future queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lao_paperman/pseuds/lao_paperman
Summary: When Arthur decides to participate incognito in a tournament, Gwen offers her house to Merlin and Arthur.





	Once and Future Queen Merlin




End file.
